vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future Trunks
Hi everybody. Regarding the latest performance of Future Trunks against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, i think Future Trunks deserve an upgrade, to say the least. What do you think ? Grahf84 (talk) 15:34, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Grahf84 Possibly, although there is no explanation whatsoever for why he is suddenly able to fight against a 3-B or 3-A opponent. It does not make any sense. Antvasima (talk) 16:38, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, i know, that's weird. A SSJ2 that is able to fight God-Tier opponents is really a HUGE boost. But i don't think we'll have more explanations than "trained with vegeta" and "became far stronger". But the fact is he did fought them. Zamasu was clearly fighting Goku SSB on par, or sort of, and Trunks would've kill him without his immortal body...That doesn't make sense, i agree. But the feats are there :/ Grahf84 (talk) 17:11, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Grahf84 So, as we can't even discuss (my topic as been closed without letting me the time to answer), i guess future trunks will be or not be upgraded when the ones who truly have the power here (i though it was a place where everybody could argue a point and defend it, i was wrong) will decide it. Them, and nobody else. To finish, i'll argue my point one last time : i've been told that on this site we won't take into account actual feats if they contradict other more consistent showings. Well, sorry but DBS future trunks AFTER training has NO showings or feats, except those ones. I wasn't asking for an immediate upgrade, but for an upgrade IF nothing counters the showings he got in the few next episodes. But no. No one wants this. Well then, do what you want. I was using this site as a pretty (still fan-made, but seriously done) good source, but i won't anymore. Future Trunks is not 4B anymore, i'm sorry. :We will see if there is any explanation for his sudden upgrade. If not, it will likely be interpreted as Plot Induced Stupidity. As for the thread, the staff does not have the time and energy to argue forever about every single topic. Antvasima (talk) 08:03, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Shouldn't his Base Form get an Upgrade Solar System to Universal is kind of a stretch Nibbler3100 (talk) 21:44, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :If we upgrade SS2 Trunks to 3-A, then we would likely have to upgrade everybody from the Cell Saga and onwards to 3-A as well. It would not make any sense, so blame the DBS writers for being inconsistent, instead of ourselves. Antvasima (talk) 06:08, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :That's like saying we should upgrade Superman due to Prime One Million, since Large Star to At least Galaxy is a big boost. Or upgrade Base Thor due to Rune King, since Solar System to Universe+ is a big boost. :Base Trunks has never demonstrated anything beyond Solar System, and him having a new vasty superior form that's Universal doesn't change that in the absolute slightest. :All it means is that Trunks got a ridiculous increase in power, which like the examples I gave above, is far from uncommon in fiction. Ryukama (talk ) 6:14, October 24, 2016 (UTC)